warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Charart/Approval Page
This page is where you post a charart for approval. Kits, apprentices, warriors, senior warriors, deputies, and leaders can all post their images here. Archives: Accepted: Declined: :/Accepted 1 /Declined 1 :/Accepted 2 :/Accepted 3 :/Accepted 4 Society Blanks ~ For Approval Again, these aren't mine but we do have full permission from the artist to use them. I suck at tweaking things so hope this goes well-ish :P They look kinda angry, (they look scary!) maybe tweak the line above the eye? Also, right at the end of the muzzle (or front?) it looks a little flat, add some curve to it? 23:08, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded Shrink them, too, they're too big I'm sorry I'm not seeing any changes. 02:14, November 24, 2016 (UTC) I'm on that same boat, Stealth. Also, guess what? Food got stuck on the element of our dishwasher and now the house smells like smoke! Yay... Like seriously we noticed a burning smell so told my brother to open the dishwasher and check to see if maybe a dish fell and he said "Huh. That's a big puff of smoke." yeah. Somehow the smoke alarms didn't go off... Reuploaded Right so, the first time, I did remove about 50% of the eye line, but since that didn't seem to work, I removed all of it. I rounded the muzzle and the back of the head slightly on both, too. Yeah that's what happens w/ resizing, I always had Stealth do it for me. :For resizing; someone else might have to do that. The artist who designed these blanks didn't do them in dense enough of pixels.... so when I shrunk them, they were completely a shot blurry outline of a cat. :Worst case, I promise I'll do it at the very end, once all other tweaks are complete. I did attempt to, but after a half hour of trying to fix it I decided to just do it at the end. besides, they aren't too terribly large imo I can shrink them for you. It'll take me some time, but I can shrink them. I'll also fix anything other problems I find, if you like. (I kinda have to fix some anyway, the shrinking process takes away some pixels ><) 06:06, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Please do^^ But for other problems, try to do anything too majorly major to the pose and whatnot. Alright, and uh, did you say not or do? 00:35, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, totally go shrink them^^ But not too many tweaks to the pose, persay, because I know that's what Ferk was proud of. Alrighty I'll do that. The image might look worse for a bit so when you get it you probably want to do some tweaks. 22:21, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Have you had a go at it? 02:16, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Sorry sorry; GIMP has been acting strange. I'll upload both for sure later today^ Reuploaded so I guess the reason GIMP was weird is because I forgot to update the version :P Long up first, and I'll fix the overly defined front paw next upload. Took awhile since it wouldn't let me use your shrunk version, Stealth, so I had to do it the long ways Good work! Make sure the pixels are two pixels thick (except the fur line going into the body, that's fine). 00:32, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded thanks^^ I'll put up the other one as soon as I can - by Friday for sure - exams are killing my life. Luckily, my WW image is yet again dead as a rock so it leaves more time. Reuploaded'' shrunk short-furred and oh my god that took forever They still look angry. I mean, is that really a bad thing? I can say they're not very nice cats as adults, in general, so perhaps it's better that way. Well, maybe make it a little less obvious, because it draws my attention too much. (Maybe get rid of the lines poking out away from the eye) also, the short-furred's back looks really squiggly I'm surprisingly loving it XD 21:59, December 4, 2016 (UTC) '''Reuploaded There we go! The eyes don't really match each other, can you go with the long-furred's eyes? 21:30, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded The muzzle is looking a little flat again. 00:48, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded probably the best I can do for that, unless I change the whole mouth... muzzle still looks a little funny. 22:41, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded Some parts on the long-furred should be two pixels long (like the bottom of the front paws) can you make sure it's two pixels long? I don't think you need to worry about the fur lines though. They do seem to need thickening a little... maybe make sure they are connected on top, below, or on sides instead of diagonal. I'll give you an example of this if you want. 20:50, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Reploaded Think I got what you mean^^ My layer was obscuring the pixels on the bottom paws, so I fixed that, then went and added connectors to most fur pixels. The lineart on the legs (where it's long-furred) needs to be double pixeled. Reuploaded That's as thick as I'll make it; the blank isn't physically big enough for me to make the fur lines bigger without them overlapping and ruining the shape. Nope that's good. Can you make it the same for other parts? I'm seeing it on other parts, like the tail, chest and other front leg. 21:19, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded' ohno the fur lines are running together >< almost accidentally connected a few on the tail.... Kittypet Pose ~ For Approval I hope this is a bit better. 23:51, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Are we adding collars to these? Just curious. And also, on the <-- ear, perhaps even out the shape a bit on both sides. Reupload'''Yes! I just forgot to add it >< 00:04, November 26, 2016 (UTC) I'll also thicken the collar line in the next upload. 00:05, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Aww so cute! ''So ''much better than mine. I guess the closed eyes also look better than the half-closed ones I did. Coud you add a claw to that front paw, and that curve near its left hind leg, I see what you're trying to do, but it looks a bit weird, smooth it out or something? I also looks a bit small but that could just be me. Speaking of small, I live on a street with a great lights display so a family came by and my dad was holding the cat outside and a little kid tried to pet it and the cat freaked out so Dad took it inside and the little kid snuck inside my house and started chasing my cats around :/ don't think the cats are pleased with us. I forgot about the half-closed eye XD which front paw? and what curve near the hind leg? Poor cats! What the heck was that kid doing? 04:10, November 26, 2016 (UTC) The front paw in the air, and on its left hind leg right above it, I think it's the left knee, coming down from the belly and into that hind leg (not into but you know what I mean). In the kid's defense, I don't think she could've been older than 3 or 4 and she owned a dog which meant she really couldn't have a cat so she was just excited to see one and probably thought it was adorable. The only thing that kept me from tormenting my cats when I was little is that the one that played (Teika, who was ironically older) bit anyone who tried to pet her other than Mom, and the other cat (Tidbit) allowed petting but she was getting old and when I was 4 had cancer so that might've been building so she didn't play and was boring. Misty (the cat the kid met last night) was sitting very contentedly and allowed the kid's petting (i think a car scared her inside) so the kid probably thought the cat would let her do whatever. '''Reupload 03:30, November 27, 2016 (UTC) What's up with the line on its face above the collar? It's sort of a line to tell where the head ends and the neck starts, but I guess it's pointless with the collar now. Do you want me to remove it? 03:36, November 27, 2016 (UTC) yes please. also notice how no one has commented on the cave-guard XD Maybe add an extra line by the elbow, to give more shape to the arm and make an elbow Reupload Darn elbow >< 21:21, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Is there anymore comments in the short-haired before I make the long-haired? 02:37, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Just that you took my piece of crap and turned it into something adorable Oh, also, the right hind knee, it doesn't look like it's lined up correctly... though feel free to prove me wrong. I feel like it should be moved < way Reupload 21:47, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Smooth tail? I don't see how I can smooth it without ruining it. Is there any specific points to smooth? 22:01, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Hello? 00:49, December 8, 2016 (UTC) idek tail looks fine to me, personally. a tail can only be so smooth before it becomes flat-looking, so I say it's good as-is Made long-furred 23:04, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Cute! My only comment is could youb add a tuft on the cheek? (I know it's a weird angle to do that but I did it with the deputy) I tried I've also moved the tail since it felt too out of place. 20:46, December 17, 2016 (UTC) I'll get you a redline of what I mean... Something along the lines of this (make it look better tho I was rushing and not caring) is what I meant Forgot to say Reupload 20:17, December 18, 2016 (UTC) My only comment now ''(probably should've said this earlier and you don't have to do it now) they seem a bit small, maybe when it's CBAed or just about to be approved just enlarge it a bit. A few pixels will do. You sure? I think it's about the same size you originally put it. I don't really want to resize it after all that hardwork... Spookycat? Your opinion? 22:02, December 18, 2016 (UTC) I'll take a closer look later--have to get ready for a church event I mean, whatever you want to do. While a bit on the small side, resizing an image can sometimes ruin it with pixel-izing it and all so in this case it might not be worth it. Mine actually were like 50 px bigger however I also had a lot of blank space around them so idk just leave em i guess. hey were you going to keep doing actualy chararts? you just kinda stopped :/ I'm not going to resize it. Yes I will.... eventually. I just couldn't cope with doing too many images and I figured blanks are more important currently so I focused on those. After I finished my blanks (or nearly finish them) I will get back to other charart. 07:10, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Society Trainee Blanks ~ For Approval And here we see a living example of how bad I am at lineart :P Long-furred will be put up after this is better I recommend with the lineart lines, make them two pixels thick and stay constant with that. Make sure they all stay pure black too. The tail seems overly long, shorten it? 01:45, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Smooth out legs, define the chin, and round the knee/ front paws more Oh and the < eye coul use smoothing, too. '''Reuploaded' tail still looks pretty long. 21:24, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded The knee stil needs to be rounded Reuploaded Which knee, exactly? And, I don't want to bend them too much, because then, realistically, a cat wouldn't be sitting upright with too bent of paws. No I see the problem. Warriorcat thinks the bottom line is part of the foot, but it's actually the knee. The knee should be bent around the centre, not the bottom. You need two seperate lines to represent the paw and the knee (then stick them together :P) I can give a redline if you want (I am so tired >< can't wait until school finishes. Two more days to go!) 09:24, November 30, 2016 (UTC) A redline would be great, if you could^ Right, red is the changes, green is what you get rid off. Basically move the knee back and bend it. I've also noticed a lot of faded pixels. Can you get those? 21:09, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded Give everything a once-over in smoothing, and there are a few things wrong w/ this i can't rly explain, so ima make a redline okay, same as Stealth's above, red is changes, green should be gotten rid of. ill probs need to see it in black, it may not look as good as i think it does. Reuploaded followed it almost exactly^^ Though, one part that you removed was supposed to be a back paw, but I guess it looked odd anyhow Is this the long-furred or short-furred? It doesn't look skinny enough to be a short-furred, but there's no distinguishable fur. 00:50, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Meant to be short-furred^^ I did base it off a long-furred cat, but, the warrior blanks were based off a fluffy cat too so... Yes but with the warrior blanks I actually did the long-furred first. Also, I'm not how I'm liking the chin (told you I'd need to see it in black) though I want a second opinion before I tell you to change anything Could you try to smooth down everything? Could you perhaps tell me any specific spots to smooth it down? Other than a select few spots, I can't smooth it really.... Otherwise, it's just gonna be unnaturally round. Chin does look strange... for a short-furred anyway. This really does look like a long-furred. There's some parts (like the neck on the --> side, all way the down the connecting leg) that needs smoothing down and also some blurred parts which all should be solid. 22:46, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded Nah, gave up on that one.... It was so hard to tweak I just grabbed a different ref pic and so here goes. Sorry that I had to swap it, but idek it just wasn't working before.. Well, it's certainly short-haired. The line in > ear, move it > way more, the > eye looks a bit wonky, fix that best you can, and they seem a bit large--see about making them roughly the size of hte apprentice blanks. one more thing, is it just me or is the outline 3 px thick instead of 2? S'pose that's not too ''bad--the deputy poses were 3 px thick due to miscommunication and I was too lazy to fix them again :P Flowerblossom (A) ~ For Approval Can I say I at least tried kinda sorta? What are you talking about? This looks amazing! Blur the shading a bit more on the back and give some shading to the earpink '''Reuploaded' thanks^ Add pawpink Reuploaded Oh my gosh! How did you do those stripes?! XD I can barely see the earpink. Well done! 20:47, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded mebbe I'll make a tutorial on them; they were much more fun to do than my other stripes patterns :}) Could you add a spot of shading on the indent where the knee goes into the body? Sorry I try not to be picky about that but this one feels unnaturally flat Reuploaded Maybe add another spot of shading around the neck/shoulder area. 20:18, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded Sharpclaw Blanks ~ For Approval Welp, this... actually turned out better than I thought it would. O.o 07:11, December 19, 2016 (UTC)